


Run Lincoln, Run

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Life Choices, Post 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: After 'Laws of Nature', Lincoln runs for his life and freedom. Somewhere, Cal Zabo is laughing, Lincoln is sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers.

Just few days ago, Lincoln Campbell had it all: a steady job, friends, good income, and a life – with options. He was a doctor, a respected member of his community – and an adjustment councillor in another community: the Li Shi of the InHumans, as he was one of them... and then he lost it all.

It all began with Jiaying Zabo and her husband, Cal. Lincoln never liked Cal, but Jiaying? She was something else: warm and loving and kind, not to mention wise and experienced in the way of the InHumans. And also beautiful – in an exotic, refined, delicate way. Lincoln would never hit on her, but he was in love with her, as many other male residents of Li Shi were... It was all a lie. Jiaying was none of those things, but a murderer, a monster, and so were Lincoln and his friends who had followed her onto the Iliad to the end. Lincoln had the good luck and wisdom to recognize what was going on in time and save himself – but not his friends, who either died or were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D... and now the same organization wanted him to work for them, to propagate the lie.

Or rather Daisy (or was she Skye?) did. Daisy was very much like her mother – beautiful in an exotic sort of way, albeit more physically fit and robust...and also bossy, domineering, and really disliking of the word 'no'. Given time, Lincoln might've come back to S.H.I.E.L.D., just to see who were the poor souls that got caught in the ecodisaster that Jiaying and the others (including him, he will never forget this fact) had unleashed, but Daisy continued to press and prod, using the agent Mackenzie as a bad cop (and for some reason he reminds Lincoln of Gordon, which doesn't improve his mood any), until they – and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. had drawn the attention of others to him and his hospital, both that of ACTU, (who are determined to turn the US into a prison state of some sort, Lincoln bets), and of a misshapen ogre called Lash, who clearly intends to kill all of the other InHumans in the world – who does he think he is? An immortal Scot? Lincoln does not care. He is not a villain, he does not want to think of himself as a monster, but he isn't a hero, or even an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he doesn't want to be that – why can't S.H.I.E.L.D. respect that, as their director promised that they would? It was another lie – one more lie in Lincoln's rapidly deteriorating world...

And now, thanks to Daisy and Mack and Lash the ogre, Lincoln had lost most of it – his world. His place in the world, in the normal world, is gone. His secret has been exposed, and he has no real options left. He cannot go to Hydra, (they'll just kill him, most likely, and if he's really unlucky – they won't), but he has no intention of going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. – not after how they have put him into this mess.

Plus, working for director Coulson and Daisy and Mack and others, perpetuating Jiaying's lie? Lincoln is not that wretched yet. Perhaps he could go to ACTU – but they seem to be not unlike what S.H.I.E.L.D. is – the same song, to a slightly different tune, and perhaps not even that.

Lincoln Campbell once had a life that had options and promises of something good and wonderful – but now it is all gone, and he can only run and hide, hoping that – but there is no hope. Whoever it is that will find him? Lincoln will not like it.

(Somewhere, he is certain, Cal Zabo is laughing at him.)

End


End file.
